The first of the Firelord Chronicles
by Pheonixstar99
Summary: The Beginning of the epic story of a Blood Elf fire master named Striker, who is plunged into a world of action and mystery, but with his Night Elf Earth God girlfriend by his side he can get through anything.


Striker walked quickly to my house to evade anyone. He couldn't let them know the fire god was in their neighborhood. Striker was the master of fire, the self proclaimed god, and boyfriend of the real god of earth, one of the only elves left on earth, Fero. Although the real god of fire was out in some battle somewhere, Fero always used to adore him. She always thought that fire was the best power to have. Then she met Striker, just learning the art of controlling the fire inside. She immediately forgot the real fire god and went with Striker, knowing that the fire god, Ragnarion, already had a girlfriend.

Back at the sidewalk, Striker became shifty. He felt as if someone was following him. He also smelled banana smoothie, his favorite drink. He spun around and saw Fero walking up to him with 2 banana smoothies in her hands. He smiled and waited for her. She finally caught up to Striker and handed him a fireproof smoothie. He gratefully accepted it and gulped it all down. It was hot today and he was parched. He walked home with her and suddenly his power began to surge.

"What the heck?" he said, wondering exactly what was going on. She looked at him and got out a tiny book. _What is that?_ Striker wondered. Fero flipped through the pages. Suddenly she stopped it at the Power surge page.

Fero said "Hmmmm…lets see…Ah here it is! Firepower surges are caused by an increasing number of sunspots on the suns surface, causing all fire masters to have their power surge. The only way to get rid of them is too make the fire spark all the way to bright blue for just a couple seconds." _Let me see… I remember sparking Strikers fire before, but what was I doing then…Wait. I remember. _Fero thought. She spun around and directly faced Striker. "I know what to do." He nodded. She took hold of his hands. He began to blush. She guided him to a special computer that she began to put a code into. He waited patiently behind her as she typed in the long code.

"Ok…1,4,6,2,3,7…" She said. Suddenly she spun around, creating some rocks to fly around them. She took hold of his hands and kissed him for a couple of seconds. His body heated up and his fire flared about. The rocks orbiting them lit on fire and spun around faster. Strikers fire turned from dark red to bright blue and she let go. The rocks flew down and Strikers fires were extinguished. She smiled and Striker was in shock. They had only kissed once not including that.

"What was…that?" He said, still in disbelief. She smiled and explained to him that the only way to flare him up naturally was kissing. The other way was an injection and Striker hated those more than anything. His skin was extremely sensitive. He nodded and plopped on the couch. Then he heard a huge crash outside. His body instinctively jumped up. He quickly fitted on his fire shoes and when outside. He saw a medium-sized ship crashed in his lawn. Solid black smoke was rising in plumes from all the windows. Fire spitted out 1 of the windows and Striker heard someone coughing inside.

He rushed over to the totaled rocket. He forced open a door and huge flames rushed out. He sucked all the flames in the rocket in and shot them up into the air, giving him enough time to pull the injured man to safety. He was knocked out cold, probably from not being able to breathe. His breath came in short gasps and he had 3rd degree burns. Striker got a first aid kit for burns and got out some ultra burn cream. Striker reluctantly rubbed the stranger's burns with the cream. They started to heal.

He laid down in the grass, exhausted. Fero came over to him and sat down. She looked at the stranger lying down in the grass. Her hands began to glow and she healed the strangers injuries. He then sat up, awakened by Feros healing touch. He looked around, confused where he was. "Where am I?" He asked.

"Uhhhm…Earth?" Striker replied.

"Well I know that! Where on Earth am I?"

"South Dakota, the small town of Likingville." Fero said before Striker had a chance to open his mouth.

"Oh…" The stranger said. He tried to get up but failed and sat back down with a moan.

"What's your name stranger?" Striker asked.

"Rompoli… the god of electricity."

"A god! Oh wow!" said Striker. Rompoli smiled.

"Why don't you come in?" Fero said. Rompoli looked at her. Striker could see him loosen up. He sat up and raised an eyebrow. He might have even seen a drop of drool. Striker didn't care to look at where he was looking, in case he might frenzy and kill him after Fero and him had just healed Rompoli.

"I know you! You're Fero!" He said.

"That's my name! I'm the god of earth."

"Yeah, yeah! I can't believe you're still single!"

"I'm… not. Striker and I are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh…" He said sounding disappointed. Striker wouldn't be surprised if he started hitting on her right when he left. He smiled. At least there was a small chance Rompoli might be honest. Striker got up and walked inside with Fero and Rompoli. Fero showed him a room and he went inside to find everything made for him already. As he checked all his things Fero brought Striker into the kitchen.

"What's up?" He said.

"I was thinking about something lately…" Fero said.

"Oh my gosh are you breaking up with me?!" Striker said.

"No no no! Exactly the opposite. I was thinking of…pushing the beds together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I feel like I know you a lot better then when we first moved in and the beds have gotten closer and closer so I think that it's finally time we take the final push." She said with a smile. He nodded. His heart was beating at 10 bps.

"So does that mean that tonight…" Striker inquired. She giggled.

"Maybe Striker. _Juuuuuust _maybe. She said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but how is everything I had at home here?" Rompoli asked.

"It's an ultra adaptable room, like the ones from that hotel." Fero answered. He nodded and went back into his room. Striker went out of the kitchen and onto the couch. As he mindlessly flipped through the channels, even going past things he would like, he began to think if it was time. Little did he know Fero was thinking the exact same thing.

"Be right back Fero. I'm going to go get something at the store." Striker said. Fero nodded, lost in thought. _Woah, that was pretty easy. I guess she's daydreaming. _Striker thought. He grabbed his wallet and walked to his sparked up motorcycle. He heard some police sirens up the road. _Hmm… looks like something is going on. _Striker wondered. He got on his motorcycle and took out a card. He waved it in front of the card recognition software. The motorcycle switched on and Striker drove off.

As he got nearer and nearer to his destination the sirens got louder. He finally saw the lights of the cars and the crash. He drove up next to it, not blocking anyone's way, and looked to see if everyone was ok. He saw Rompoli at the seat of the front car. He was bleeding everywhere. Striker gasped and got off his cycle. He went over to Rompoli and helped him out of the car. It turned out that none of the blood was his. It was the person in the passenger seat. He wiped off all the blood and shook his head really fast. Striker was already on my motorcycle.

"Where're you goin' Striker?" Rompoli asked.

"To pick out a wedding ring for Fero." Striker replied. He smiled big. "You wanna help me choose?"

"Sure, what is she into?" Rompoli said.

"Big diamonds" Striker said, laughing. He laughed and got on. Striker drove all the way into North Dakota.

Striker silently slid inside. Rompoli snuck to his bedroom. The whole house was dark, even at 7:00. He said he would be home by 6:59…suddenly something moved near the stairs. Striker looked directly at the tall, slim figure. The shadow turned on the lights. It was Fero, with only a shirt and sleep pants on.

"Where were you? I was worried sick for that whole minute!" She said. She started to laugh and Striker joined her.

He walked over to her and said "I got something for you…"

"I've got something for you too…" She said.

"After we push the beds together." Striker said. Fero nodded in agreement.

After the beds were secured Fero said "I…I must tell you something."

"What is it?" Striker replied. She sighed.

"When I was young I made a pact with…the old gods. I did it to save my mother."

"Th-th-the old gods?"

"Yeah."

"I-I-…"

"I have a mark on my body that reminds me of it every day."

"Where?"

"You'll see soon." She assured. The old gods! Striker only heard of them in legends. He couldn't believe they were real, and his beloved Fero had their mark. He got in bed and Fero slid in under the cover. As he began to wonder what she was doing he saw something churn under the covers. (Removed for rating purposes) he saw the mark she was talking about. It ran from her belly down to both her knees. (Removed to keep the rating at a PG-13)

Striker woke up. My eyes refused to open all the way. He looked at Fero. She was still asleep. The sun poured in through the window. He felt strangely invigorated by the sunlight. He got up and got clothes on, and walked downstairs, already wide awake. He turned on the TV, for he couldn't live without it's reassuring sound. The TV said "Breaking news, only on channel 1110." Striker turned toward it from the kitchen door.

"Hello I'm Anthony!" One reporter said.

"And I'm Jane." The other said.

"Disturbing news from the battle front in the sky." Said Anthony.

"The fire god died last night after a battle with the chaos god. They ultimately killed each other." Striker heard a gasp upstairs. "And today a new god will be chosen." Jane said.

"New god!" Striker whispered to himself. He was finally qualified for the position.

"Wait…what is this! It seems the new god has been chosen and will have a personal escort to the hall of gods!" Anthony said. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Striker looked at it. Coincidence? He walked over and opened it. There were two burly guards standing there. Striker gasped.

"You have been chosen as the new fire god. The chief god reviewed your trainers and has studied you closely. He was acting very strangely last night. He said that he went to check on you and saw-"

"I know what I was doing last night…Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to figure out a plan on how to propose to Fero!"

"Yeah. The chief god told us. We have a plan."

"What kind of plan…?"

"So what's the occasion Striker?" Fero asked.

"I just wanted to go out." He replied expertly.

"But to a place like this? I'm surprised you could afford this!"

"Me too" Striker mumbled under his breath.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, just…" He replied.

"What?"

"Just trying to remember something, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Oh." Fero said. Just then a waiter came up to them.

"Would you two like a drink?" The waiter said.

"White wine, please." Fero replied.

"Same." Striker said. As the couple chatted, the two guards were talking to the waiter about the proposal.

"Oh dear! So unexpected! How would you like me to do it?"

"The ring in wine trick OK?" One said.

"Sure." The waiter said. He was handed the ring and he went off.

"Is it just me or did that waiter seem a little on the tall side?" One of the guards whispered.

"He was even taller than me!" the other exclaimed quietly. As they talked amongst themselves the waiter dropped the ring in the wine. It sizzled in the drink. He pondered it for a few seconds before shrugging it off and taking the wine to Striker and Fero, smiling the whole way.

"Your drinks." The waiter said. Fero thanked him. Striker's heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to hop out of his chest. She was about to take a sip when she spotted the shine.

"What's this?" She said. She took out the ring. She looked across the small table, but Striker wasn't there. She looked down and saw him kneeling at her side. She gasped as she realized what he was doing.

"My beloved Fero, I love you more than anything in the world. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I will!" She said, holding her heart. Everyone cheered and the two guards smiled.

"I have something else to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I'm the fire god." Striker replied. Fero fainted from the shock. Striker smiled and picked her up in his arms. He walked out with everyone laughing and chatting away at the event. The two guards walked out with him.

"'Scuse me. I need to talk privately with Fero." They nodded and stepped back. Striker let Fero back on her feet and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. She giggled and put her head on his shoulder.

On the way home Fero's watch ringed. She touched it and a little video appeared with hologram technology. Striker glanced at it before putting his eyes back on the road.

"I'll be there right away." Fero said into the watch. The hologram turned off and she looked at Striker. "I've got a mission I need to go to." She said. Striker nodded and let her off. As she walked away Striker drove off. He looked back and saw her turn around to say hi and scream. Striker saw her pointing and he turned around. His motorcycle flew into a cargo truck.

He went into the cargo area and, thankfully, there was no storage. He flew out through the other end and into the driver's area. Striker was pelted with glass as he flew through the window. He drove out and turned around and in between that truck and another cargo truck. He saw Fero praying.

He drove up to her and said "I'm…ok…I think." He said. He looked down and there was a piece of glass that impaled him. It amazingly didn't touch anything on its way in. He slid it out carefully and he heard Fero muffle a scream with her mouth. Once it finally came out, he threw it away and it hit the ground with a crack.

"I think you need to come with me on the mission, or you might kill yourself." Fero said with a shaky voice.

Striker and Fero walked into the house talking about the mission. "I never knew you were afraid of heights Striker!" Fero said.

"Don't get any ideas. Now I know you have arachnophobia…" Striker replied with a smirk. Rompoli was in the kitchen making him ravioli. He greeted them without turning around. Striker gestured to Fero to follow him to the couch. She agreed and they walked there.

"What's wrong?" Fero said.

"I think you should get to know Rompoli better." He replied.

"Really? Ok I'll try…" She said.

"Why try? He seems to like you."

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about… he seems to like me a little too much."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when he looked disappointed when he found out I was with you? I think he might have a crush on me."

"Oh…right. Well just try, maybe he forgot." Striker said. Fero nodded and walked over to Rompoli and started to talk. Striker saw him smile, but it went away as soon as it came. Striker turned back toward the TV and turned it on.

Striker looked around worried. There were 30 plus toilets surrounding him. Striker screamed and heard someone laughing. He recognized the voices. They were Fero and Rompoli. He suddenly woke up, drenched with sweat. He had apparently fallen asleep while he was watching TV. Suddenly he heard Fero and Rompoli laugh again. It sounded like it came from the garage, so he ventured outside. A cold breeze cooled off his sleep-induced fever. He shivered and looked into the garage. Rompoli was working on a hovercraft and Fero was behind a clogged rack trying to find something. Rompoli was only wearing swimming shorts and Fero was hidden behind the rack. "Hi guys. Isn't it a little cold to be wearing swimming shorts Rompoli?" Striker said.

Rompoli looked up, looking freaked out and shivering, and said "N-n-n-no it-t-t-t's not-t-t-t…" I shrugged and Fero came out, unaware that he was there, and he saw she was wearing a bikini.

"Fero, why are you wearing a bikini in this really cold weather?" Striker asked. She shrugged and gave Rompoli a wrench. Striker went inside and lit up a fire near them. Fero suddenly threw up and fainted into Rompoli's arms. Then he fainted. He walked up to them and decided that they had fainted of the shock from the warmth. Then he heard a giggle from Fero. He quickly did a scan of her body signs and found out she was still awake. "Fero!" He said. She sighed and sat up. Rompoli opened his eyes and the throw up hologram flicked off. "What were you hiding from me?"

"Whatever, Fero, go ahead and tell him if you _really _want to, even though it would break our thumb promise!" Rompoli said

"**YAY!**" Fero yelled

"Wait! Fero n-!"

"Rompoli and I got a puppy!"

"A secret puppy you promised not to tell about? Hmm, sounds suspicious…"

"Well it's not like Fero and I have any relationship! Why would you even say something as ludicrous as that? I mean everyone knows that!"

"I never said anything Rompoli…"  
"Well I'm gonna go inside! You two have fun out here!" Rompoli quickly said. Striker shrugged and Fero laughed. Striker went back inside and plopped onto the couch. Suddenly he felt a huge pain in his stomach. He instinctively fell onto the floor clutching his stomach. Fero ran up to him and said, "What's wrong?"

"I'm, Rrrrrrrg! I'm not sure!" He said. He suddenly felt a huge cooling in his stomach, as if a pouch full of cold water had been released inside of his stomach. It was then he realized what was going on. He cried out "I think… I think my water broke!"

"WHAT!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Fero yelled in surprise. Rompoli rushed in and said, "What the heck is going on?""

"I think my water broke." Striker replied with a surprised tone.

"B-But…you're a guy…aren't you?"

Fero rushed back from her room and said, "This book says 'In the culture of fire lords instead of females, the males give birth instead.' Striker, we need to get you to a—EEEP!" Fero said. The scream was because of the fact Striker began to heave. He rushed to the bathroom ready to throw up, but instead he saw his skin turn green and scaly. He looked at himself and screamed. His legs and arms shortened and his body grew so much that he almost couldn't fit in the bathroom. He struggled out and saw that Fero had called the cops, probably to help him to the hospital.

Rompoli was in a protective stance around Fero as soon as he saw the giant dragon struggle out. The cops immediately started to net the beast down. As he struggled to escape the constricting net, he couldn't help look at Fero, who, in turn, screamed. Realizing that she couldn't recognize him tore Striker apart. He began to spew fire, but eventually he gave in.

The police pushed him into a super armored truck they had called in. He tried to call out to Fero, who stood there watching him go, but all that came out was angry roars. She cringed and fell into Rompoli's arms. The jealous dragon blew a small puff of fire that caught Rompoli's shirt on fire. Fero saw this and finally saw the person behind the dragon. "Striker?" she helplessly said. Striker nodded just before he was out of sight.

Continued in…

_Book 2 of_

_The Firelord Chronicles_


End file.
